Andre Egwu
|died= |blood=Pure-blood or half-bloodAs his grandmother played on a Quidditch team, she had to be a witch. This means Andre had at least one magical or Squib parent, meaning he could not have been Muggle-born. |marital= |alias= |title=Keeper |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Dark |family=*Grandmother *Sister |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Pride of Portree }} Andre Egwu (born c. 1973) was a wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw. onward, Andre was seen in the same Transfiguration class as Jacob's sibling and Rowan Khanna, meaning they are in the same year. He was a devoted fan of the Pride of Portree Quidditch team. Biography Hogwarts years 155px|thumb|Andre during [[Transfiguration (class)|Transfiguration class]] During his time at Hogwarts, Andre was in the same Transfiguration class with Jacob's sibling and Rowan Khanna, in which he expressed liking animals. onward, when Transfiguration becomes available, one possible speech bubble would be "I love animals." by Andre. Second year In the 1985–1986 school year, Andre was asked by Madam Hooch to show the other students in his year how to weave during Flying class. Andre joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Keeper and was considered the best Quidditch player at the school by some, though he himself thought that Charles Weasley was better. He was among the team members trapped by cursed ice in the Quidditch Changing Rooms. Third year In the 1986–1987 school year, Andre was asked by Madam Hooch to show the other students in his year how to roll during Flying class. Andre properly introduced himself to Jacob's sibling on their first Hogsmeade weekend trips, though they had met in Transfiguration and Flying classes before. Fourth year In the 1987–1988 school year, Andre expressed needing new buttons for his cloaks during the Button to Beetle Transfiguration lesson. During the lesson on the Snake Summons Spell, he wondered if he would have been judged should he wear snakeskin trousers. Fifth year In the 1988–1989 school year, after finishing the Potions O.W.L., Charles Weasley asked Jacob's sibling for help, for Andre apparently didn't think revisions were needed. The three met up at the Three Broomsticks Inn, where Andre's dream to become a professional Keeper was revealed to be his reason for disregarding preparations for the exam. After Jacob's sibling persuaded Andre to take the exam a little more seriously, the three chatted about careers over Butterbeer. Physical appearance Andre had short black hair, dark skin and brown eyes. He also usually wore a Pride of Portree scarf. - He has worn the same scarf upon first appearance in Year 2, though only until this chapter where it was confirmed to be the Pride of Portree scarf. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying': Andre was a highly talented and accomplished broomstick flyer from an early age, quickly mastering various flying techniques during Flying class and being proficient enough to be selected on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as Keeper. Some at Hogwarts considered him the best Quidditch player in the school, which clearly shows his impressive skill in this magical sport. Behind the scenes *In , Andre is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 1 of Year 4. **Upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Andre, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: a Pride of Portree shirt. *In , when Jacob's sibling needed to secure a broomstick to fly into the Forbidden Forest, the player got to choose between Andre, Merula Snyde, and Ismelda Murk. If Andre was chosen, his concern was that he might get kicked off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Jacob's sibling getting hurt, and his broom, given to him by his grandmother, getting broken. *In , when Jacob's sibling needed an additional helper alongside Charlie Weasley and Sickleworth to search for the missing half of Torvus' family heirloom in the Forbidden Forest, the player got to choose between Andre, Ben Copper, and Ismelda Murk. If Andre was chosen, Charlie would respond having to always think it cool should they be on the same team, as they are both Qudditch players but for different House. **The statement may imply Andre being less likely a Seeker, for it'd make little sense for Charlie to imagine them being on the same team were they both playing for the same position. **Andre's actual Quidditch position was only revealed in Year 5, as Keeper. Appearances * Notes and references es:André Egwu fr:André Egwu ru:Андре Эгву Category:1970s births Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Keepers Category:Males Category:Pride of Portree supporters‎ Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards